


If at First You Don't Succeed

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar comes up with another idea for asking Mohinder out.





	If at First You Don't Succeed

Title: If at First You Don't Succeed  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Nothing  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar comes up with another idea for asking Mohinder out.  
Table/Prompt: [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) : Un-Themed #5/Return and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge: Awkward.  
A/N:  This is written with [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) 's help in trying to get me over the smut fic block I'm having.  Hopefully it works.  Enjoy!  Beta'd by the wonderful[](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/)  


  


Sylar stood outside Mohinder’s door, smoothing down his hair, fidgeting.He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not but he had to try.He looked up, smiling at the other man, thrusting the flowers at him.“I…I thought you might like these.”He said softly, blushing.

 

Mohinder raised his eyebrow at Sylar.“What game are you playing at now?”He asked in an exasperated voice.

 

“No game, I just wanted to see if,” Sylar said, ducking his head “If you would go out to dinner with me.”He glanced up at Mohinder, giving him a shy smile.Mohinder crossed his arms, staring at him.

 

“And dressing like this is supposed to make me change my mind about you?”Mohinder snapped, waving his hand at Sylar’s outfit.Sylar shifted his weight, looking down at his clothes.He was wearing khakis, a dress shirt and a sweater vest over it and he nervously adjusted his glasses, playing with his hair again.

 

“Well, I thought since you wouldn’t go out with Sylar, maybe you’d go out with Gabriel.”Sylar sighed, staring at Mohinder.“I can see that I was wrong and I’m sorry.”He turned, hurt in his eyes.

 

Mohinder watched him walking down the hall before rolling his eyes, going after him and grabbing his wrist, dragging him into the apartment.“If you’re going to go through all that trouble…”He grumbled under his breath.

 

Sylar smirked.He always knew that Mohinder had a soft spot for oddballs and there was no one odder then Gabriel.He shut the door behind him, already scheming on how he was going to get Mohinder into bed after dinner.

 


End file.
